Diario de Turquía
by Blancanakano
Summary: Diario de Turquía. Drabbles.
1. I

**Me apetecía escribir drabbles de Hetalia y he decidido hacer un diario de Turquía (principalmente porque es un personaje al que le tengo cariño)**

**No van a ir en orden cronológico si no según me venga la inspiración.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ~(^-^)~**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy ha venido Japón de visita pero, como no, ha venido Grecia a molestar, no le gusta que Japón y yo pasemos tiempo juntos.

Echo de menos cuando era pequeño, era más manejable. Aunque cuando hablaba de gatos siempre entraba en un bucle infinito.

Al final Japón le ha convencido de que ya pasaría otro día con él y se ha marchado. Japón es genial con las relaciones diplomáticas.

Hemos visitado un montón de museos y también hemos ido a los baños turcos, dice que le recuerdan a los baños públicos que son típicos en su país.

No sé cómo puede ir siempre con esa cámara de fotos suya.


	2. II

**Seguuuundo capítulo.**

**Os aviso de que seguramente haya muchos capítulos que impliquen a Chibi Grecia, es amor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ~(^-^)~**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy Chipre ha encontrado a Grecia dormido al sol con el pequeño Egipto.

Parece que le había puesto unas orejas de gato.

Entiendo que a Grecia le gusten los gatos y que Egipto les tenga aprecio por influencia de su madre pero esto ya me parece demasiado raro.

Hay veces que no sé qué hacer con estos niños. Ya ni me acuerdo de qué hacía yo de niño, ¿cómo voy a saber qué hacer con ellos?

Espero que se me ocurra algo.

Ojalá se me ocurra algo.

Necesito que se me ocurra algo.

Esto de los críos es demasiado complicado. Además, siempre intentan quitarme el antifaz y eso sí que no.


	3. III

**Último drabble de esta tanda, los escribí los tres a la vez, como si hubiera cogido carrerilla y no pudiera parar.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ~(^-^)~**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy he visto a los dos Italias. No me puedo creer que sean nietos de un gran imperio.

Los chicos son geniales, aunque Romano es un poco gruñón, pero no tienen ninguna clase de porte imperial. Parece que eso no se hereda.

Bueno, yo mismo fui un imperio una vez. Supongo que ya habré perdido mis maneras. No creo que sea algo malo, ahora no está bien visto ir atacando a otras naciones, aunque América no parece verlo así cuando es él quién lo hace. Tampoco es que me esté planteando hacerlo, no creo que sea algo necesario ahora que parece que mis relaciones con otras naciones van bien.

La época de los grandes imperios terminó hace mucho.


	4. IV

**Parece que he cogido carrerilla con estos drabbles.**

**Todo es culpa de lo mucho que me gusta Turquía y de lo aburridas que son las clases.**

**Como odio hacer notas de autor esta se acaba aquí.**

**Los personajes (obviamente) no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy no me apetecía quedarme en casa, así que he decidido ir a visitar a Alemania. Antes de ir le he llamado porque es un chico muy formal y no quería pillarle por sorpresa.

He llegado a su casa antes de la hora de la comida. He llevado unos dulces por la molestia de haber ido sin planearlo.

Cuando he entrado en su casa y he visto que Italia estaba allí, en la cocina, haciendo la comida, casi pego un bote de la sorpresa. Aunque no debería haberme sorprendido tanto, Alemania e Italia pasan mucho tiempo juntos.


	5. V

**Ya no sé ni qué poner en las notas de autor. Las odio mucho.**

**En fin, espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Esta mañana me he encontrado al pequeño Grecia jugando con un gato callejero. ¡Ese maldito bicho era tan grande como él! No sé cómo pueden gustarle tanto esos animales. Además, le hacen caso, es algo antinatural.

A mí nunca me han hecho demasiada gracia. Tampoco parece que yo les guste a ellos, siempre me bufan. No entiendo a la gente con gatos.

Bueno, que Grecia haga lo que quiera mientras que yo no tenga que lidiar con los gatos.


	6. VI

**SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO DEMASIADO ESE UNIFORME.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen~~**

* * *

Querido diario:

Haciendo limpieza he encontrado mi antiguo traje de Imperio Otomano. No recordaba que fuera tan bonito. Me lo he puesto, me sigue quedando perfecto.

Otra cosa que no recordaba es el maldito calor que da el dichoso turbante. No sé cómo pude aguantarlo tanto tiempo e, incluso, luchar con él puesto.

Esto empieza a parecerse a los refunfuños de un viejo, así que mejor lo dejo.

El traje lo he vuelto a guardar donde estaba, no creo que vaya a volverlo a utilizar.


	7. VII

**Este drabble lo escribí porque un día, mirando historia turca, vi lo de la guerra con Hungría y me vino la inspiración divina, así que, aquí está mi creación para vuestro disfrute.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, cosa obvia dado que estamos en fanfiction.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, la guerra con Hungría es dura.

Esa mujer sí que sabe cómo se pelea. Es mucho más fiera que muchos hombres que conozco y vale bastante más como guerrera que la mayoría de ellos.

Llevamos demasiado tiempo sin conseguir nada, no avanzamos, nos corta el camino y no podemos seguir la expansión hacia Europa.

Las guerras me desgastan demasiado pero es lo que mandan los jefes así que es lo que tengo que hacer. Soy joven, puedo con ello.

Espero que consigamos alguna victoria pronto.


	8. VIII

**Sospecho que los gatos van a ser un tema recurrente en estos drabbles. Lo siento si soy una pesada.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Mientras hacía la comida ha entrado un gato en la cocina por la ventana, que estaba abierta. Se ha quedado un rato mirándome, parecía que llevaba un antifaz, como yo. Entonces, de repente, se me ha acercado ¡y se ha llevado el filete que estaba haciendo! ¡Así, con todo el descaro del mundo!

Como pille a ese bicho se va a enterar.


	9. IX

**A la porra la nota de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Querido diario:

He estado en una librería maravillosa, tenía muchísimos libros de historia. Es interesante ver cómo cambia la historia dependiendo de quién la escriba. Pero nosotros, las naciones, sabemos lo que realmente pasó, aparte de ciertos desacuerdos. Creo que, posiblemente, los que más se hayan peleado por cuestiones de interpretación de la historia, y en concreto de sus guerras, son Inglaterra y Francia.

También encontré unos libros de una colección de biografías de mis antiguos jefes. Creo que volveré mañana para comprarme uno y reírme con las mentiras que se hayan podido inventar.


	10. X

**Ya no me acuerdo ni de cuando escribí esto -.-**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy era el aniversario. Se me hace raro darme cuenta de que ha pasado tanto tiempo. He ido, como siempre, a las ruinas. Cada año están más viejas y llenas de hierbas y maleza. Y, como siempre, los dos Italias estaban allí también. Este año he vuelto a hacer todo lo posible para que no me vieran, sigue sabiéndome mal invadir este día que debería ser solo suyo.

Cuando he vuelto a casa no he podido evitar llorar, parece que me hago mayor aunque nunca lo admitiré.


	11. XI

**Esto quería haberlo subido ayer pero el simpático de fanfiction no me dejaba (maldito seas), así que este nuevo drabble entra en escena hoy.**

**Los personajes (obviamente) no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Querido diario:

La reserva de dulces para emergencias disminuye muy deprisa. Son los dulces que uso cuando el pequeño Grecia se pone a filosofar y se va por las ramas, en las cuales suele haber gatitos. Que Grecia filosofe es algo que pasa mucho últimamente y no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Lo único que me preocupa es que Chipre se asusta cuando ve a Grecia así.

Supongo que tendré que comprar más dulces y chucherías.


	12. XII

**Hacía una eternidad que no subía nada. Supongo que esto se puede considerar una subida navideña. Que conste que esto llevo teniéndolo escrito una eternidad.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen al Dios creador Himaruya, no a mí.**

* * *

Querido diario:

He pasado la tarde en los baños turcos. Son un sitio maravilloso. Uno se puede relajar sin preocupaciones.

Me acuerdo de la primera vez que traje a Grecia aquí, se pasó enfurruñado todo el día. Pero parece que con el tiempo le cogió el gusto. Cuando se hizo más mayor ya no se quejaba tanto.

Ese maldito niño nunca está de acuerdo con lo que digo o hago.

En fin, ha sido un día muy tranquilo y relajante.


	13. XIII

**Esto es otra cosita que llevaba siglos teniendo escrita y que forma parte de la subida navideña esta.**

* * *

Querido diario:

¡He vuelto a ver al gato que me robó mi filete! Parece que ese bicho no piensa dejarme en paz.

Me quedé dormido en el césped del parque, hacía un día fantástico y al sol se estaba genial, y, cuando me desperté, el gato estaba a mi lado, mirándome.

Estoy seguro de que era el mismo gato de la otra vez, tenía esa especie de antifaz en el pelaje de la cara. En cuanto se ha dado cuenta de que estaba despierto me ha bufado y se ha ido corriendo.

No entiendo por qué me sigue y luego se pone así. Nunca he entendido a los gatos. Igual le pido a Grecia que me explique si ese es un comportamiento normal en esos bichos.


	14. XIV

**Dije que no iba a escribir nada navideño y aquí estoy. Si es que soy tonta. Y me odio un poco cuando hago esto. En mi defensa diré que vino mi muso a pincharme con la idea y tuve que escribirlo. Maldita inspiración que viene cuando le apetece.**

**En fin, espero que os guste y todo eso. Si no podéis tirarme cosas, tomates, los tomates están bien.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Ha vuelto a llegar esa época del año.

Es Navidad.

Antes era divertido porque estaban Grecia y Chipre conmigo. Ahora estoy solo. Ya no tengo excusa para comprar dulces de Navidad y cocinar en exceso. Sé que técnicamente no es una fiesta que la gente celebre mucho pero a los niños les hacía ilusión. Y supongo que a mí también.

Desde que ya no me necesitan el plan suele ser otro, emborracharme hasta no acordarme de nada. Tampoco es un mal plan. Todavía tengo que pasarme a por lo que pienso beberme este año. Debería marcharme antes de que cierren las tiendas…


End file.
